Brethren: The Unofficial Anthology
by Tony516
Summary: A collection of stories from the (soon to be known) world of Brethren, This unofficial timeline in the Brethren universe has yet to be extended. Discover a world of similarities and what it means to be bound by a Brotherhood unlike anything before. Follow a group of four brothers or follow an individual character in their journeys ahead in an unknown world (accepting OCs)


**_Getting Familiar with Brethren_**

_**Hi, if you are reading this; this is nothing more than a table of contents in the beginning of books and also terminology for readers. The OC things will be explain at the bottom and such, this should help me get started on my OS anime Brethren. **_

**Terminology:**

_Ghost_ - In traditional belief; A ghost is a manifestation of the Dead, they remain in the physical realm in order to Help, Avenge, or Punish the living. In actual beliefs; With only the first part true of being a manifestation, the purpose of a ghost is to complete any 'unfinished business'. Ghosts use what's called GE in ordered to do what is seen or reported by Living standards, they don't age until a personal task that has to be done, also Ghosts die again once dealt a fatal blow

_Ghost Energy (GE)_ - It's the sole energy source for a ghosts, it's what helps manifests them during the living life and when he or she dies the energy was whats brings them back. The higher the energy the better the ghost

_Pure Form_ - A being that has not been born nor dead, it is simply pure beyond any measure. The down side of a Pure Form is that grow as do the living, and once dealt a fatal blow they'll disappear from existence. Like the Ghost they rely on their own energy to be manifested, the energy itself is clean and pure thus making it stronger.

_Impure_ - The Living calls them 'monsters', they are the definition of 'monsters'. Rumours state that the Impure have been around since the beginning of time and descendants from the darkness at once clouded time itself. The Impure too rely on their own energy which is equivalent to Pure, these Monsters also come in all shapes and size. These things also don't age

_Corrupt_ - A Ghost or Pure Form on the brink of becoming an Impure, mixed between energies the Corrupt is often powerful. The corrupt often has 'physical' characteristics that reveal them to be the Impure they will become, it can be minutes away or as long as several decades

_Living_ - A term used for identifying anything with a heartbeat, the term itself is often used on living human beings

_Mediums_ - A living person able to contact and/or use Ghost/Pure From abilities though little people are known to use such power. Most mediums can only speak to or see what's considered the invisible

_The Harbingers_ - Described only in legend and myths, the Harbingers are said to be the instruments of the gods themselves. As it is said "a single strike is enough to obliterate a nation in a blinding light". Their power is basically limitless and their strength are that of a god, the only way to rid or kill a Harbinger is with another Harbinger, rumor said there are at least two.

_The Great War_ - A War fought between all of the Nations within the Ghost Realm, What began as an act of intolerance turned into a full scale war. The war was mainly fought between the Brotherhood, Guardians, and Assassins

**Factions:**

_The Ghost Brotherhood_ - The Brotherhood is one of the oldest Factions to come out of the Ghost Realm, the factions itself consists 8 Former kingdoms within it's borders. They are mostly called Ghosts and they are seen as a super power with intentions to keep and safeguard the freedom and will of all those with a life, former and new. They believe that the Ghost Realm should decide it's own fate

_The Black Robe Assassins_ - The Black Robes Assassins are older than the Brotherhood and has been at War with the White Robes Guardians since a splint section branched off from the Guardians, they are often called Black Robes. Their goals are to destroy the Ghost Realm and create anew under the banner of the Assassins

_The White Robe Guardians_ - The White Robes Guardians are THE oldest faction ever in the Ghost Realm, they are the reason the darkness in the beginning of time was purged. Strayed from good even though many still call them Guardians but nowadays they are referred to as White Robes, they began to change the Ghost Realm through unity and take freedoms by force. They strongly believe "No more difference, No more War" even if difference has to be taken and destroyed

_The Impure_ - Even though the Impure are creatures of their own they also have a structured hierarchy, many believe that the Impure are just a bunch of Mindless monsters but that isn't the case. Like any creature they breed, they think, they command. No one knows of their purpose or why they are but one thing is certain; With the light comes the dark

**Key Locations:**

_The Ghost Realm_ - The Ghost Realm, Often called 'The Invisible World' and formerly called 'The Realm'. This plain of existence is used once a living soul has passed on in the Physical Realm and has to complete their 'unfinished business' in order to carry on into the afterlife. Even though it's considered an afterlife it's actually not, it's primary basis is used as a second chance and complete one's business. Not everybody is turned ghost though, half go straight to the other side

_The Physical Realm_ - The world of the living, where humans and animals prosper in the lush world of earth. The Ghost Realm relies heavily on the Physical Realm to the extent if all life dies, there will be no ghosts anymore

_The Other Side_ - Little is known about the Other Side but rumors has it that this Realm is considered Heavenly and Hellish on two separate plains, these rumors are yet to be confirmed

_Haven_ - The Capital City in the Ghost Brotherhood's Mainland, like the faction it's the largest city in the nation consisting over 200 districts where common ghosts go about their unfinished business, the city's police force consists of the Brotherhood's military to maintain peace and stability

_Blodskal_ - The Capitol City in The Black Robe's Mainland, The city is rich in deprived ghettos in most areas but mainly it acts as a city of sin. The Citizens are depraved with power and often fight one another to find out who's dominant, This makes up the Military's backbone

_Fortress_ - The Capitol City in The White Robe's Mainland, One of the Oldest Cities in the Ghost Realm that's still standing. The citizen's are bound together in bonds which makes the White Robe's moral support the greatest, There is little to no crime within the city walls

_Plateau_ - Once a great land mass before the First Great War, it's now separated by an event triggered by the war's end. The Plateau united the land and continental plates which is now the Three Mainlands belonging to The Three Factions, though the factions do not control the entire mainland there are some kingdoms and nations that support the Factions of their respectful mainlands

**Main Characters:**

_Commander Tony_ - He is the founder of the Elite 4 within the Brotherhood ranks, he is a Harbinger which makes him a god amongst men, a wolf amongst sheep, but his behaviour around his chums says otherwise. Being open minded and ofter taking things too lightly he is also the most serious about his work, because of his power he started another Great War

He is utmost confident and always smiling grinning he doesn't care what happens to him physically, he embraces anything new to him and has a clear understanding of both ends of conflict however there are some he refuses to listen too if the world is threatened.

_Lieutenant Jesse_ - The second member of the Elite 4, he goes wherever Tony goes like his shadow, his is often in the company of Tony and on the right side. If Tony pisses he would hold it, Tony shits and he would wipe. Despite of all the torture Tony put's him through he is always there right beside Tony ready to back him up regardless of the situation, Brothers to the End

He is serious at most times tries to focus all attention into a certain topic but isn't afraid to let loose either, because of his seriousness in the Elite 4 he also tries to get the group thinking about certain situations but Tony would retaliate by calling him an ass or buzzkill

_Captain Patrick_ - The third member of the Elite 4, He is often very mellow and never in a bad mood. He is considered to be 'chill' and relaxed at the most serious of times, like most 'chill' people he smokes a joint and prefers to relax

Aside from wanting to let loose all the time, he isn't afraid of a fight. If challenged verbally he takes it as a kind gesture but those who threaten his friends and family will definitely get on his bad side will treat those with hostility

_Lieutenant Kyle_ - The last member of the Elite 4, often carefree he thinks about the next delicious meal. He is never without food and because of his ghost metabolism he never gains weigh or looks fat, like Patrick he is chill and most relaxed during harsh times.

Like Jesse to Tony, He is in the shadows and in the company of Patrick. He never underestimates the littlest things despite size, skill, and looks. Again like Patrick he isn't scared to fight but unlike Patrick he loves a fight where it's challenging, never upset when he loses he is always on he bright side

**_If you are interested already don't forget to follow, I recommend not to fave or review but if you help it feel free to do so. It'll help a lot, as for the Oc thing_**

**_OCs will be gladly accepted but the cache is you have to write something that has to do this the following above, msg me if you want me to write something for you and add it to the table of contents. (OC standards - name, age, height, background story, etc, etc) and type of story you'd like (action, romance, etc, etc) there is never to much work_**

**Table of Contents:**

**Mythic Dawn - Coming soon**

**Through some experiment of dark arts and magic, a cultist group awakened beings normally called Monsters, Myths, and Mystical by Living Standards. Seeing a potential threat the factions intervenes at their own discretion **

**? - ?**

**? - ?**

**? - ?**

**? - ?**


End file.
